


Yes or No?

by niniaan



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Language Barrier, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniaan/pseuds/niniaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazar and Pallas have been fooling around for a while now but after spending time apart, and an off-hand comment from a friend, Lazar starts to realise he may care for the younger man more than he original thought. He wants to know more about Pallas. The only problem is the language barrier, he needs an easy way to learn more about him. So he comes up with a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes or No?

 

It had been a month now since Damen and Laurent had removed Kaster and the Regent from power; a few weeks since the two officially united the countries of Akielos and Vere; and now just a few days ride until they were back in Ios. Laurent had needed to return to Arles to stabilise the situation and remove any lingering support for the regent. There was also the matter of those who were not in favour of the new alliance but it hadn’t taken long for Laurent to make them see his side.

At first Lazar had welcomed the chance to return home for a time but as their stay continued he grew more and more impatient to return to the Akielon capital. The reason for this lay heavily with the young soldier who had been warming his bed in the recent months. While he was sweaty from the heat and sore from continuous riding; Pallas was clean, comfortable and probably being all together charming while Lazar was not there to admire him. He very much missed admiring him.

If he was honest he missed a lot of things. One night on their journey back they had stopped at a tavern, a welcomed change from tents and the ground, and Jord had invited Lazar for drinks. It had been a while since the two men had spent any time together that wasn’t part of their duty so he had accepted, that and he was not one to turn down a drink. If you asked he wouldn’t remember what they had talked about except for one thing.

“You seem fond of him.” Jord had said, a small smile on his face. Lazar had raised a brow at this and waited for him to continue. Jord snorted and raised his drink, “Pallas. The man you have been telling me about for at least an hour.”

Huh.

And that was it. That one simple innocent comment had been on his mind since, and Jord’s smug face was not helping with the sudden realisation Lazar was having. He was fond of Pallas. More so than he had originally thought. What had started out as mutual attraction had grown? Or at least it had for him. His grip on the reigns tightened as he silently cursed Jord.

The next realisation to hit Lazar came when they were a day’s ride from Ios. He had quickly accepted the fact that he liked the young Akielon soldier, an awful lot to tell the truth, but the problem he had now was that he knew very little about the other man. With the exception of what the other enjoyed in bed. He had that figured out very quickly.

Lazar blamed the language barrier for his lack of knowledge about Pallas. He knew basic rough Akielon but not enough to hold a conversation and Pallas’s Veretian was barely non-existent, though it had been improving when Lazar last saw him.

Improving was good and he was proud of Pallas but he needed a simple, easy way for them to talk. Something that had little opportunity for misunderstanding to arise between them. He mulled it over for a while before a laugh caught his attention. He looked over to where Jord and another soldier rode side by side.

“Just give me and answer yes or no?” the man said, an easy smile on his face.

Jord looked it thought for a moment, “I guess it’s a yes then, I am happy to be returning to Ios.”

The soldier laughed “You have been won over by the Akielons then.”

Jord simply smiled and urged his horse onwards, giving Lazar a knowing glance as he passed. Lazar stared at the others back before it hit him. He couldn’t hold back his grin. One day’s ride wasn’t too long to wait.

* * *

 

Their welcome back had been a grand one, which was to be expected for a returning King. Damen was at the front of the party his eyes trained on Laurent, a warm smile on his face. Lazar caught a glimpse of Pallas in the crowd before they started to unload the horses and carts. It wasn’t until the evening that he managed to get a way and search for the other, which proved to be more difficult than he had anticipated. He wasn’t in the training area and he hadn’t passed him patrolling the castle. When he asked around he was met with a shrug or a suspicious look.

Lazar was about to give up for the day when he finally found him. Waiting outside of his room in fact. Pallas beamed at him, dimples and all, as he approached.

“Hello.”

“Hi.”

They were quiet for a moment. Lazar took in the sight of Pallas like a man dying of thirst took to water. How he had missed this sight. He brushed a stray curl away from Pallas’ face and let his hand linger a while before he pushed open the door to his room. Pallas followed him in, heading straight to the bed. He let out a sigh of comfort as he lay down stretching out across the bed. He closed his eyes and his hand lay across his stomach, slowly rising and falling.

Lazar grinned at him from across the room. He pulled at the lacing on his sleeves slowly undoing the ties at his wrists. Pallas says something in Akielon, probably complaining about how Lazar wears too much or how silly his clothing was. Even with the language barrier, the looks of disgust Pallas has given his clothing in the past made the man’s opinion on them very clear.

“Pallas.” Lazar said.

The man in question hummed in reply, his eyes stayed shut.

“I have a suggestion, a game if you may,” Lazar paused, trying to think of the next word in Akielon, “a contest.”

He heard the rustling of sheets behind him. Lazar glanced over his shoulder and his eyes met Pallas’ own wide pair, a small grin on his lips. He quickly turned his attention back to his wrists, hiding his own matching grin from Pallas. He knew that would get his attention. When he finished unlacing his wrists he moved over the bed, sitting on the edge his back to Pallas. The younger man shuffled behind him for a moment before he began tugging at the laces on Lazars back. When one of Pallas' hands drifted close to his shoulder Lazar reached back taking it in his own and gently pulled him forward until they were chest to back. He kissed the back of Pallas’ hand and turned to face him.

“Yes?”

Pallas moved closer, his breath ghosting over Lazars lips.

“Yes.”

Pallas moved in for a kiss the same time as Lazar pulled away. He chuckled at the face the younger man made. If he had to describe it, he looked much put out. Lazar pressed his finger against the point where Pallas’s brows furrowed.

“You’ll get wrinkles.”

He laughed as Pallas swore at him, curses being the first thing Lazar had learnt in Akielon and so far have been very useful, and leant down to pull off his boots. He set them down by the bed and stretched, his back popping in places. He sighed in content. That felt good. Pallas finished unlacing his top and Lazar tugged the material over his head and threw it on the floor. When he turned back to Pallas the other was watching him curiously, one sculpted eyebrow raised in question for his earlier denial. Lazar reached out his hand under Pallas chin, his thumb gently pressed to his lips.

“An answer for a kiss then?”

Pallas was silent for a moment, his eyes not focused as he thought about what Lazar had said. Lazar hoped the other would understand or else this may not go the way he planned. Perhaps Damen could help if he had time or even Jord. The older soldier had managed to pick up the language fairly quickly. Probably from the increasing amount of time he was spending with a particular Akielon Kyros. Simply for diplomatic reasons of course.

The silence continued for a moment until a look of realisation crossed Pallas’ face. He grinned and said something in Akielon.

“So that’s a yes?”

Pallas nodded “Yes.”

Lazar closed the gap between them with a quick kiss.

“Good.”

He stood and walked over to the drawers. Now Pallas had agreed to the game he need a way to explain it to the other, easier said than done with their limited grasp on each other’s language. Pallas watched him pace from his spot on the bed until finally it came to him. He pointed at one of the tapestries that hung from the wall. Specifically a blue piece.

“No.” he said shaking his head. Pallas watched as his finger moved over the fabric until it stopped on a red section. “Yes.”

Pallas tilted his head slightly, his brow furrowed.

Lazar scanned the room, his eyes stopping on a bowl of fruit that one of the servants had set out ready in each of the returning soldiers’ rooms. He grabbed an orange and the grapes out of the bowl and turned to Pallas.

“Yes,” he said as he held out the orange. “No.” he gave the grapes a little wiggle.

A slow smile grew on Pallas’ face as it finally clicked. He stood from the bed and walked over to Lazar. He took the fruits from Lazars hands, the touch lasting a little longer than necessary. Pallas studied them for a while before lifting the grapes up.

“Yes.” He said, lowering the grapes. The orange was next, “No.”

Lazar grinned and picked one of the grapes of the stem. He held it out to Pallas who moved closer, he bit into the grape, his lips slowly brushing the tips of Lazars fingers. Lazar swallowed. This had been a good idea was the thought in Lazars head as he closed the gap between them. A kiss for an answer.

Their game continued over the next few weeks, much the same as it had been the night they started. Though they were both improving in learning each other’s language they kept playing. Lazar found himself looking forward to the times Pallas would stop mid conversation to point at something and give a happy ‘yes’ or a quiet ‘no’. A dimpled grin or the boyish way he’d wrinkle his nose in disgust. Each time his affection for the other grew.

Since they started the game he’d learnt what foods Pallas liked, that he preferred the sun to the rain but liked to watch thunder storms. He’d learnt Pallas’ favourite place was the beach nearby where he could spend hours walking the shore. He’d even learnt which decorations in the palace he liked, that had been an interesting day, a series of ‘yes’, ‘no’, ’no’, ‘yes’ as they walked down the halls.

And in return Pallas had learnt about Lazar.

What his favourite foods were, that he enjoyed rainy days and found the sun in Akielos to be harsh on his fair skin. That his favourite place was the shaded spot by the tree at the back of the garden. That he had a growing affection for Akielon clothing, shown not only through a ‘yes’ but appreciative glances that grew into full on staring when Pallas was nearby. One day he’d like to thank whoever approved of the short clothing, the way it only just covered Pallas’ ass was a gift he would always be grateful for.

Like now for example, he thought as he watched Pallas training. His swift feet danced across the sand and his strike was strong, forcing the soldier he was sparing with back a step. Each swing and jab of the sword was precise and forced his sparring partner back. Each spin and side step causing Pallas’ tunic to raise showing more dark skin for Lazar’s eyes.

Pallas took two steps back from his opponent and slowly moved around the edge of the ring. He stopped just in front of where Lazar was watching. He raised his sword and moved to lunge forward.

Lazar cupped his hands and shouted “YES!”

Pallas stumbled, barely catching himself in time to dodge the swing aimed at his shoulder. He raised his training sword to block the oncoming blow and pushed back forcing the man off him. He turned to glance at Lazar, brow raised in query. Lazar grinned, pointed at Pallas and then gestured to his own clothing.

Pallas glanced down, his free hand pinching his chiton off his chest.

“My clothes?”

Lazar nodded. He bit his bottom lip and did nothing to hide his gaze as it travelled the length of Pallas’ body, pausing a moment were the skirt rest in Pallas’ thighs.

A faint flush came to Pallas’ cheeks and he turned to say something to his sparring partner. The man nodded and went to were a cloth rest on a nearby bench. Pallas stepped out of the ring and walked over to Lazar. He stopped a step in front of the other and gave him a once over.

Lazar shifted his weight to his other foot and crossed his arms waiting for Pallas to say something. He wouldn’t admit it but being this closely examined made him a little nervous. Finally Pallas took Lazar’s wrist in his hand and turned it over. His fingers stroked over the lace there. He gave them a tug.

“No.”

Pallas laughed as Lazar faked surprise.

“What, might I ask, is the problem with my attire?” he teased.

Pallas gave the lace a second tug.

“These are too…” he paused as he searched for the right word, “problematic.”

“Problematic.”

“Yes, they take too long to remove.”

Lazar looked down at his wrist, appraising the lace. He looked back up to Pallas a smirk on his lips.

“And what if I happen to like them?”

Pallas’ hand followed the lace down his wrist, his hand slipping into Lazars and linking their fingers.

“I prefer you without them.”

Lazar was pretty sure he didn’t only mean the lace.

A shout from across the training area interrupted them. Pallas shouted something back to his sparring partner. He turned back to Lazar and gave him a quick kiss.

“I will see you later tonight.” He said and gave Lazars hand a squeeze before letting go and jogging over to the arena.

Lazar watched him go. He brushed his lip with his thumb before shoving his hands in his pockets. He turned to leave the training area, a soft smile on his face. Yeah. The game was a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing these two and this type of character, I hope I didn't do too bad. I fell for these two so hard while reading the books even though they were only in the background at times. I had to write something for them ^^
> 
> I loved the idea of a language barrier and even though I didn't get into it too much I hope this is still enjoyable to read. I was a little worried about the ending because I had no idea how to actually end it. Any feedback and advice is appreciated! I hope you like it!


End file.
